R.A.R.E Research facility
R.A.R.E Research facility helps teach about and save spinnyboiz and other AJ memes.The facility is currently in Oliver Noblebean Boldnose (pandoey123)'s den Location R.A.R.E Research facility is on the island New Kimbara off the coast of (you guessed it) Kimbara Outback in a small group of islands called the Outland Archipelago. The Eastern most island is the actual Outland Island to the north is Breakland Island to the west is candlandia to the south is the Eufford Island and in the middle is New Kimbara Island. Areas The Green House Just before the entrance to the main building is the green house area,it is used as an area to store spinnyboiz that live in a different environment then the ones previously on the island.These two areas are the forest and swamp.The forest area is a pathway of trees with a pond in the middle for decoration the trees kept in this are are well suited for both the swamp and forest as they are in the same exhibit.The swamp area is a large pool of water with a plant covered fountain and trees. Floor One The Museum The first floor of the research center contains fossils of extinct boiz and crystals found in the cave exhibit,there is also a spyglass that you can use to see Outland island. Floor Two The Field Exhibit Floor two is for animals of the plains and fields it is always spring in this exhibit no matter the weather.in the middle is a walk through garden and the rest is fields of spring time flowers.(Remember to watch out for the bees!) Floor Three The Ocean Exhibit Floor three contains the ocean exhibits.In the middle of the floor is a coastal sea tank though dont worry if it looks like the animals are trying to attack you because you are protected by a thick layer of glass.North of the tank is the lab dont go in unless you got a backstage pass from the front desk.To the east of the lab is the deep sea tank.To the west of the lab is a jellyfish tank and my room please dont disturb.south of my room is the cherry blossom peak exhibit only staff are allowed in.Left of the coastal sea tank is the mythic wing for magic boiz. The Savanna Exhibit South of the entrance is a savanna exhibit.The savanna exhibit is a savanna with a acacia tree and watering hole. The Outback And Desert Exhibit Southeast of the savanna exhibit is the outback and desert exhibit.The exhibit is covered in rocks for climbing,it also contains a gold panning pond and desert plants. The Rainforest Exhibit North of the outback and desert exhibit is the rainforest exhibit.The rainforest exhibit contains a lot of trees circling a pond with statues and the cave in the background. The Cave Exhibit CLOSED FOR REPAIRS The Mountain And Tundra Exhibit North of the rainforest exhibit and above the cave exhibit is the mountain and tundra exhibit.This exhibit contains a frozen garden surrounded by a frozen forest with and icy lake. Staff Oliver Noblebean Boldnose(pandoey123) Owner Cells S. Spin (mæplesyrup) Head Of Evolutionary Sciences How To Become A Employee To become a employee one must go to the R.A.R.E Research facility employee registration form page and fill it out.Then interview with me at my den. Cost 5$pinnycoin$-Entrance Fee 8$pinnycoin$-Backstage Pass 25$pinnycoin$-Membership Q&A Q: What is the cherry Blossom Peak Exhibit used for? - Butterflyunicorn A: Good question Butterflyunicorn! Well Cherry Blossom Peak is a mountain on Candlandia.The island is made entirely of rainforests,swamps,lagoons. and of course mountains.We have recently set up a outpost on the island and we have very little information about the creatures that live there.So little that we cant write an article about them (yet!). Q: What does the "Membership" thing in the Cost Section do? - A Flat Cat A-Well the membership allows you to get into the zoo free for a year (if you have your cards).Food,drinks,and backstage passes are also half price.(although when you buy the membership for the first time you get a free backstage pass). Q: Is 'R.A.R.E' an acronym, and if so what does it stand for? - Youngcoldnew17 A: R.A.R.E stands for Rescue And Rehabilitation for Every boi. Q: Wait, what happened to the cave exhibit? Did light leak in and kill someone? I shudder to think what could've happened - Zebrawings A: The reason why the exhibit was closed is because a AFU boi escaped and destroyed the exhibits, food stands, buildings, attractions, and minecart tracks and carts. Because of the damage done and how the security wasn't strong enough to prevent boiz escaping we were forced to shut it down. We have since been testing prototypes of the new enclosures on specimens of this species in the lab. We have not fixed or cleaned up the area it's abandoned and still runs amok with the boiz that previously lived in the exhibits. The stairs and monorail/minecart station are broken so most boiz cant get to the top but we also have 24 hour security guarding the former entrance. (There is also no cave den in animal jam and unless they also make special portals that go to another one of your dens or I get another also with membership i can not make the exhibit.)Category:Places Category:Dens Category:Labs Category:Conservation centers Category:Outland Archipelago